Remember Me
by BeastBoyintheBlue
Summary: Terra has forgotten her life as a Teen Titan and BB wants things to be the way they once were.The sequel to the 'last' episode of Teen Titans 'Things Change'.Can BB make her remember or will the Titans always be five teenage super heroes instead of six?
1. The Plaque

(A/N: this story takes place a minute or less after the finale episode. It is lik I am trying to finish the teen titans series. I am goin to write a story about bb and terra. I usually write about rae+bb but this will be an exception. The story so far: terra has lost all memory and bb wants things to be the way they were. She tells him she is not a savior but a regular person. He goes to help the titans fight a strange and new enemy………..)

(Beast Boy's POV)

I ran out of the school and headed for the place where the others were fighting the monster. I felt like crying. Terra's words filled my head

'I am not a hero.'

'I'm just a girl who has a biology test next period and hasn't studied.'

I ran and thought about Terra. I'm very sad. I want things to be the way they had been. I don't want things to change. It's not fair. I didn't get enough time with her and now she doesn't even remember me.

'She chooses not to remember.'

Slade's words rang in my mind.

'She doesn't want to remember you.'

I landed on a rooftop and cried. I wiped my tears.

"I can't cry now." I said.

"I have to help the others."

I turned into a hawk and flew to where the others were fighting. The monster was now made of molten fire. I landed next to Robin.

"Thanks for coming." Robin said.

"What can I do?"

"We don't know how to stop this thing."

Starfire threw starbolts at it, Robin his disks and Cyborg his sonic cannon.

I changed into an elephant and slurped up water from a nearby river. I soaked the thing. It turned into water, jumped into water and vanished.

"Darn!" Yelled Robin.

He pounded his fist against his open palm.

"Now we have to wait till it shows again." Said Cyborg.

"Can we please just go home." Said Raven.

"Ya, I'm kinda tired." I said.

"You're tired!"

"You weren't fighting the monster for more than two minutes!"

I stood there.

"I just want to go home." I said and started walking to the tower.

The others stood there wide eyed. I was depressed and I just needed to get to my room.

(Terra's/Stephanie's POV)

(A/N: in the last episode Terra doesn't even use the name Terra. So I am goin to use the name Stephanie for now. Enjoy the rest of the chappie!)

"Hey steph!"

I turned and saw Kelly running toward me. I had just gotten through my tormenting biology test.

"Did you finally get rid of that weird green guy?"

"Ya." I said.

His words rang in my mind.

'You're a Teen Titan.'

I remembered his face and thought about how sad it was.

"Good."

"I think he is some kind of stalker."

"Probably." I said.

"You want to go out to pizza tonight?"

"Everyone else is."

"No thanks."

"I have to study."

I smiled weakly.

"Oh, ok."

"See ya." I said.

"See ya."

I headed to the fair. I sat on a rock next to the beach and stared off. I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and saw Calvin.

"You startled me." I said.

"Sorry." He said.

"So are you goin to be here long?"

"I just want to be left alone."

"Ok, I'll tell the folks that."

"Thanks." I said.

He walked off. I looked at Titans Tower.

"Me a titan?"

"Ya right." I said to myself.

I got up and walked to the spots I remember. The place with good pie was to my right. I ran to a spot where I could get a good look at Titans Tower.

"Hi!"

I heard the familiar voice. I spun around. There he was. The titan Beast Boy.

"I told you-" I started.

"Why wouldn't you want to be a titan?"

He asked. His ears drooped in a funny way.

"I don't have powers and I can't save people." I said.

"Anyway from what it sounds I wasn't exactly one of the good guys."

"You saved the city." He said.

"How do you know I'm who you're looking for!" I shouted.

"You sound like Terra, look like her and her statue is missing!" He said.

"You just can't remember."

"What do you remember?" He asked.

The truth is I don't remember much at all.

"I remember being in some sort of cave-"

"I knew it!"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the cave. I looked around and saw a weirs spot with a plaque on it.

"See." He said smiling weakly.

"This is where you were frozen in stone. That's the plaque we gave you."

I just stared.

"I've got to go." I said.

I turned and started to run to the exit. He jumped in front of me.

"Wait Terra, please!" He said.

"My name is Stephanie!" I yelled.

"I need to get home!"

"And if you don't stop following me I'll get a restraining order."

"My friends were right."

"You're probably some kind of stalker."

With that I ran out of the cave and started home.

(Beast Boy's POV)

I stood there wide eyed.

"Come ." I muttered.

"Terra, come back!" I yelled tears flowing from my eyes.

'My name is Stephanie!'

'I'm not a super hero.'

'You're the super hero, not me.'

(A/N: Did u like it! I hope u did. I think its pretty good. It makes me sad though. That is why I want u to help me save teen titans. I want to see wat happens. If bb+rae or bb+terra. I must sound completely mental but im not. I just want to be able to see the rest of the adventures of the teen titans. Please R&R and save the teen titans!)


	2. A Murakami High School Freshman

(A/N: it was so sad. Did u check out the site? I no it a sad story but I think if no one else will I can tell the end of bb and terra. Well enjoy the chappie. Thanks for the reviews.)

(Robin's POV)

Beast Boy came in with a sadder than usual face on. He walked over to the couch and sat down on it. He looked as if he would burst into tears.

"What's got you down?" I asked.

"Terra." He said in an extra depressing voice.

"She doesn't want to see you?"

He turned around and looked at me. His face was smothered in tears.

"She doesn't even remember me."

I stared at him.

"And she doesn't want to!"

"She has no memory and won't be a titan." He continued.

"I love her and she doesn't even know who I am!" He got up, wiped his tears and ran to his room.

The others came in.

"BB looked really upset." Said Cyborg.

"Terra has amnesia and doesn't remember him." I said.

"Is there any way to cure it?" I asked Raven.

"I'm not sure." She said.

"I hate to see friend Beast Boy so unhappy." Said Starfire.

"Let's leave him alone for a while." I suggested.

The others agreed.

"Is there a way to cure amnesia?" I asked Raven again later.

She looked away. I sighed.

"I know you don't like her." I said.

"Do it for Beast Boy."

She blushed for a sec.

"Or do you?" I asked.

"A little."

"But we don't get along that well."

"I'm not sure Robin."

"Amnesia is hard to cure even for me."

She went to her room. I grabbed the channel changer and watched the television.

(Terra's POV)

Am I a Teen Titan? I don't know. That isn't who I am. At least I don't think so. That Beast Boy is pretty cute, but….. I mean he's green! Is that racist?

A thousand thoughts filled my head. I could barely walk to school. I found a nasty surprise at school. I now have to take drastic measures.

(Beast Boy's POV)

**The evening before:**

I came into the main room. I walked up to where Robin was sitting.

"Robin." I said and rubbed the back of my head.

"Yea Beast Boy?" He said.

"Don't tell me-"

"Terra."

I frowned.

"Beast Boy, we don't even know if it is her."

"I know it's her!" I said.

I lowered my voice.

"I can just tell."

"Well, what is it?" He asked.

"I want to apply to Murakami High School." I explained.

"School?" He stared at me like I had gone insane.

"You must have gone completely mental." Robin said.

The others turned and looked at me. Cyborg took out his sonic cannon.

"What have you done with our friend!" He demanded.

"That's not funny!" I said.

"You want to go to school?" He asked in a sarcastic way.

"Or do you just want to see your girlfriend?" He said and smiled.

I frowned.

"Ok then, you can go." Robin said.

"I guess we can manage without you."

"But only for a month then you have to drop out."

"Yes!" I said.

"Let's see-" Said Robin.

"You're fourteen right?" He asked.

"Right." I nodded.

"So you will be a freshman."

"Your first year of high school, well first month at least."

"Go get some rest." Robin said.

"You'll need it, believe me." Said Cyborg.

"We'll get your stuff and inroll you." Said Raven.

"You will?" I asked.

"If you're gone for most of the day for a whole month I will do anything." She said.

Her comment hurt my feelings, but I know she didn't care.

"Oh, thanks." I said sadly.

I went to bed. I got up the next morning when I heard Starfire scream.

"Wah?" I yelped as I got up.

"What's wrong!" I asked.

"She's your new alarm clock." Said Raven pointing at Star.

I got up.

"Can I have some privacy?"

"Oh, yeah." Raven said.

The two of them left the room. I took off my nightshirt and stood in front of the mirror.

"I need to start working out." I mumbled to myself as I poked my skinny stomach.

I yawned. Got dressed, took a shower, brushed my teeth and got ready. I dressed in the uniform that the others had placed on my desk. I took the backpack the others had gotten me and hung it over my shoulder with all my books.

Robin and Cyborg burst into laughter.

"Haha." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry sorry." Said Robin out of breath.

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other and burst again into laughter.

I rolled my eyes and headed for school. Raven came with. Cyborg made me two buttons and sowed them onto my uniform. They would let me look like a regular teenager. With blonde hair, blue eyes and white skin. The buttons were like the rings he had used to become Stone.

"Why are you walking me too school?" I asked.

"Thought you might like some company." She answered.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked.

"I don't." She said.

"You don't!" I asked.

"Uh, here we are." She said.

It was only like a five minute walk. So why had she come with me? Whatever.

"See you later." She said and headed back to the tower. I nodded.

Murakami High School. My first high school and hopefully my last. I took my first steps onto the school grounds as a student.

(A/N: I no. short chappie's. they will get better. I am still caught up in Sixteen and will update soon. I don't get how ppl write 8 stories at a time. Hope u enjoyed the chappie. The next one will be longer. Promise. Oh! I heard there might actually be a sixth season of teen titans! I am still praying though. SAVE TEEN TITANS!)


	3. Old Hideouts

(A/N: i no it been a while since ive updated. i been caught up in Sixteen. there will be a character in here from Sixteen. I am going to change his last name though. Still has first name though. I am still praying about the sixth season. It is makin me so anxious! Well enjoy and please R&R.)

(Beast Boy's POV)

I started up the steps. I was really nervous. I haven't studied, taken notes, listened quietly, sat quietly or written with a pencil for a long time. I looked around. I looked like a regular blonde teen.

I saw Terra at the top of the stairs and ran up to her. She turned and saw me.

"Oh, hi Calvin." She said.

"You dye your hair?" She asked.

"Who's Calvin?" I asked.

"It's me, Beast Boy."

"Actually you can call me Garfield or Gar for short."

She stared at me with wide eyes. She almost looked like she was in shock. Terra turned around and walked away with the same face still on. I ran after her.

"So what classes do you have?" I asked.

"Will you just leave me alone!" She said.

"The girl you remember is just a memory."

"How can she be a memory if she's standing right here?" I asked.

"She isn't." She said.

"Maybe you just have amnesia." I said.

She turned around.

"Maybe I do have amnesia, maybe I do have powers I don't know about." She said.

"But one thing I do know is that I don't want to be a hero and I especially don't want to live with you!" She said angrily.

That wasn't going to stop me so I pressed on.

"But I want to be with-" I started.

"Terra." She finished.

"Not Stephanie."

She walked off. I was in Reading in first period. So was she.

"We have a new student today class." Said the teacher.

She gestured towards me. I came to the front of the room.

"I'm Garfield." I said.

"You can take a seat next to Ms. Pirite."

She pointed to Stephanie. Her eyes widened and she groaned.

Class finished and I had done okay. I followed Terra (Stephanie).

"Steph, where are we going?" I asked.

She had been appointed to show me around.

"Ok, stop." She said.

"My real name is Tarra."

"Why did you-" I asked confused.

"Because you're stalking me." She said.

"No I'm not." I said.

"Let me tell you something." She said.

"What?"I asked.

"I want you to stop following me around after today."

"Ok, I don't want to know you."

"You are a super wack not a super hero!"

"I hate you and don't want to see you ever again!"

She stormed off and I was forced to follow. I felt like I was going to cry. I held the tears back. Under my disguise my ears were drooping. School ended and I walked back to the tower. I did my homework which took like three hours with Raven's help.

After that I looked up Tarra Pirite in the school address book. I walked to her house. It was in a small suburb. It was pretty big. About three stories. I looked in the window and saw her looking at a rock collection. I flew back home and searched her old room. I found her laptop. I looked at it.

It had all of Slade's hiding spots. I searched each one looking for clues.

"Hello Beast Boy." Said Slade's familiar voice.

"Slade." I said through clenched teeth.

My finger nails started growing into claws.

"What did you do to her!" I demanded.

"Nothing." He said.

"Boy, even if I had given her amnesia."

"Why would I bring her back in the first place?"

"She did kill me." He said.

"I could've just broken her statue."

"I don't have time for this." He said and disappeared.

"Oh, and there's a bomb in here." H said.

I heard the beeping and saw it. It was already at 10. I turned and ran. It went of as I dove out of the building. I landed on the cliff that was overlooking the beach. I sighed. I went back home sadder than ever.

(Raven's POV)

Beast Boy came in the room after being gone for about two hours.

"What happened?" Asked Robin.

His shirt was torn down the middle and he was covered in dust.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said.

Beast Boy walked to his room. Beast Boy's room is next to mine. So I heard him weeping on the other side of the wall. I felt sorry foe the guy. I know how it feels to be betrayed and think that you love someone.

I thought of Malchior. I sat ther for a minute. I came to my senses and returned to my book.

"Poor Beast Boy." I said sympathetically.

(A/N: ok ppl. I am goin to try having anonymous reviews. So ppl that are not members can give reviews. Don't give me spam because ill go back to only signed reviewing. I hope u liked the chappie. Plz R&R. SAVE TEEN TITANS!)


	4. AN

A/N: hello. Srry I have not updated 4 a while. I got sick on my b-day. it was on Wednesday. Im 14 now. Anyway. Srry but im caught up in _Sixteen_. I will update soon. It is so complicated. I do recommend reading Sixteen though if u like bbxrae. Or terra is in it too. Shes still a good guy. Like I said srry. I will update real soon. and another reason is cause writin it kinda upsets me sometimes cause its the episode that might never come. but u guys like it so ill keep on writing it till the end. ttyl.


	5. Tuesday

(A/N: im srry I have not updated! Plz don't hate me! Im so srry. Anyway here is the next chappie.)

(Beast Boy's POV)

I saw Terra. I ran up to her.

"Hiya!" I said.

"Oh, hey Cal."

"What?" I asked.

"It's me BB, but you can call me that if you want."

"Oh no she." She said.

She turned and walked to her first class.

"What's your first class?" I asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be saving the world or something?" She asked.

"Come on." I said.

"At least talk to me!"

"Will you stop following me!" She yelled.

Everyone stopped and stared. She stood there embarrassed. They stared then went back to whatever they were doing. I turned and saw she was walking away.

"Wait!" I said.

I caught up with her.

"I have reading class first." I said.

"Same." She sighed.

"Follow me."

"You seem really angry." I said.

"You noticed." She sounded irritated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Would you feel angry if there was someone who wouldn't stop following you?" She asked.

"Ya, is someone stalking you!" I asked worridly.

"Ya, he's green, like 5'3" and is talking to me right now."

"Oh." I said.

"Well technically I'm not green right now." I pointed out.

"But you are still following me." She pointed out.

"Come on Steph." I said.

"Okay my real name is Tarra." She said.

"Not Stephanie, not Terra, just Tarra."

Now she looked kinda pissed. Actually, really pissed.

"Why did you tell me your name was Stephanie?" I asked.

This was getting way to confusing. She rolled her eyes.

"Because I don't trust you." Said Tarra.

That hurt. I folded my arms over my chest and kept following her.

"I really want you to stop following me." She said over her shoulder.

"No." I said.

"You are very stubborn and annoying."

"Humph." Was all I has to say.

"You're so immature." She said.

I didn't say anything.

We got to class. Our teacher was Mrs. Bencher. I sat there and doodled on my paper. This was overly boring.

"Tonight you will read chapters one through five and start your book report books." Said Mrs. Bencher.

I moaned. So did the rest of the class. Next was English, History, Math and then Lunch.

I had brought my own lunch and sat with Terra and a couple of her friends.

A brown haired girl walked. She was pretty and stopped at our table.

"What are you doing sitting with these losers?" She asked me.

"Excuse me!" Said the African American (Tiffany).

"You're the loser!" Said the other girl (Samantha).

"You heard what I said." The brown haired girl said.

"Why don't you come with me cutey?"

No one had ever called me cute before at least in that way. I blushed a little.

"Ya why don't you?" Asked Tarra.

The brown haired girl grabbed my hand and I reluctantly followed her.

"My names Regina." She said.

"I'm Garfield but you can just call me Gar." I said.

"Okay Gar." She said.

Next we had Science then P.E. thank god they don't make us take Language.

I was pretty good at P.E. We ran, climbed ropes did some push ups and pull ups, then had a small tournament of ping pong. I got second in the tournament next to Drake. Drake is the big stud. He's pretty smart, strong and above all……….popular.

I walked/flew back to the tower. It had been a day full of no success. I sat at the counter and did my homework. It took at least two hours even with Raven's help. I ate dinnerand got in bed. Tomorrow was another day. I quickly fell asleep.

(Robin's POV)

"Beast Boy seemed much to sad." Said Starfire.

"It's Terra." Said Raven.

"Let's just let him rest." I suggested.

"Would you like me to help you wake up our friend again tomorrow?" Star asked Raven.

"Ya, that would be nice." Siad Raven.

An evil smirk appeared for a sec on her face.

We sat and watched TV. I didn't even want to think about the horrors of school.

(A/N: srry it so short. It will get better. Im srry I have not updated. I understand if u hate me. sighs. BBintheblue over and out. ttyl.)


	6. AN: If He Were Real

A/N: important message. Ok ppl. Those of u who like my story 'Remember Me' will like a new one I just submitted. Its called 'If He Were Real'. It takes place at the same time as 'Remember Me'. Its in the third person but is kinda like Ravens point of view. Like 'Remember Me' is about the relationship between Terra and Beast Boy while 'If He Were Real' is about Raven and Rorek. They r like a bro/sis story thing. Plz read it. U will need to read both stories to understand wat happens in each story. Like bb gives rae a book. That moment wont be in 'Remember Me' but will be mentioned in it. Eventually they will leed to one major part and each story will have that part by the others POV. 'Remember Me' and 'IfHe Were Real' will both have part in the 1st and 3rd person. Hope u enjoy. Thanks!


	7. Cal, Calvin or Ptolemy?

(A/N: I have not updated for so long that im shameful. I said I would update and I haven't. im so incredibly srry. I have a made a longer chappie 4 ya. It six pgs long. Plz R&R. and ENJOY!)

(Beast Boy's POV)

I had just given Raven a book. She did help me with my homework, it was the least I could. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a regular teenager. I had blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin, regular clothes.

I hadn't seen what I looked like before the accident. I had no pictures. Was it really how I would look if I were……………………regular? I had thought about it but never seen it.

I almost never took the buttons off. I kept them on when I walked around in the city. It made me feel regular and I liked that feeling.

I took the buttons off and but on my regular jumpsuit. I walked to the wait room. I sat on the bench presser. I put on the weights I had lifted when I turned into the man beast. I tried to lift it. I couldn't I put it the next one down. Still nothing.

I couldn't even lift the smallest weight. I could barely do three with just the bar and no weights. The chemicals I guess made me stronger. I could transform and easily lift the weights but not as a human.

(A/N: this is just my opinion. I just have a hard time accepting that a small vegetarian boy at 14 yrs of age could lift that many weights. 1st he has almost no body fat which is really not that good. And hes really kinda small. Still just my opinion. U guys have ur own.)

I got up and walked to my room. I sleepily walked up to the front door of the school. There was a lot of kids hanging outside before class.

"Hey cutey." Came a familiar voice

I was hoping that another voice might have said that instead. I turned and smiled. Regina walked up to me. She had the two usual preps following her. The red head, Catrina Kane, is a rich daddy's girl. The type who gets whatever they want. The other had brown and blonde hair. Her name is Stephanie Mardok. I guess that's where Terra got the name from. Anyway she is the type that knows everything about anything. Anyone who wanted fashion advice went to her.

If there was ever a more innocent looking person it was Regina Lovelace. She was the one person who could tell Catrina and Stephanie what to do and if they were right or wrong. Regina looks nice but is an expert life ruiner. She looks like your average backstabbing, slut faced hobag but believe it or not, she is much more. She got a girl expelled once for touching her backpack. She sent a fake phone bill to her mom saying that it was 300$.

(A/N: im getting a lot of this from the movie Mean Girls. Oh, and my friend Teddy's 1st phone bill was like 300$. He got it taken away 4 so long that its not even funny. Lol. enjoy.)

Well that didn't get much freedom for a long time. They and Drake were some of the only people that scared me.

"Hey." I said.

The bell rang. I looked at the school.

"Saved by the bell, literally." I muttered.

"What?" Regina asked.

I looked up.

"See you after class." I said and quickly put on a smile.

She smiled back.

"Later." She said.

She and her pack walked away. I sighed and wiped my forehead.

"That was close." I said to myself.

"You are new here aren't you?" Asked a somewhat familiar voice.

I turned my eyes widened and so did the boys who was looking at me. He looked like me. Except he had white skin and white and blue hair. He had a confused look on.

"Cal?" I asked.

"That's my name don't wear it out." He said and pointed toward himself with his thumb.

"Dude, you like just like me." He said.

"What gives?"

"You tell me." I said.

I knew who it was. I didn't say because if he didn't recognize me then something was amiss. His name was Calvin Logan. He was my twin cousin.

(A/N: Cal is my own character. BBs real cousin from the comic is Matt Logan and he doesn't have powers. Oops, said to much.)

"My whole name is Calvin Logan." He said.

"I'm Garfield uh-"

I had to think of a name fast.

"Roth."

Oops! That was Raven's name. Hope she didn't find out.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

We walked to class together. People stared at us. It made me a little nervous. He was just as I had remembered. He was smart, clever, confident and had a bit of an ego.

He had Math first and I had reading again. I bared until P.E.. My favorite class. We were doing track today. The teacher counted heads. He were all there.

I was so happy that he used our first names. We all got to the starting line. I did a lot of running during crime fighting and was sure I could win. I was pretty fast.

"Okay." Said the coach.

"Who wants to be Drake's victim……..I mean opponent?" He said.

I swallowed nervously. That didn't sound too nice. I was kind of afraid to be picked.

"I will." Said Cal.

"Oh, Calvin." Said the couch.

"But of course, you have a good chance."

Drake seemed to glare at him. In fact it looked like they had a rivalry.

"Ready, set, Go!" Yelled the coach.

They started out. They had to go once around. Drake was winning. Then Calvin caught up and burned him.

"Good, good." Said the coach.

"Oh, Calvin, that's a new record."

Calvin grinned. He walked over to me.

"Nice." I said.

"Thanks." He said.

In the end me, Drake and Cal all broke the record. I was officially the third fastest in the school. Cal was the fastest and Drake was the second.

I met up with Regina and her girls for a sec and then finally got away from her. I met with Terra or Tarra, Cal, Tiffany and Samantha. We walked to The Rock and and did our homework. Tarra started to be a lot nicer to me. Maybe it was because she was getting a little more comfortable around me. Anyway I was now officially a member of their little group.

(Terra's/Tarra's POV)

I was a little more relaxed around Beast Boy and am beginning to except him. If Cal trusted him then so did I. He is good at telling who a person is. He can probably tell that BB is Teen Titan.

"So Ptolemy, what did you get for number seven?" Amanda asked.

"Who's Ptolemy?" Gar asked.

"Oh, that's me." Said Cal.

Gar had on a confused look. Ptolemy laughed.

"My teachers call me Calvin, some people call me Cal, but most people call me Ptolemy." He said.

"Where did you come up with that name?" Gar asked.

"It's a character in on one of my favorite book trilogies." He explained.

"It's from the Bartimaeus Trilogy."

(A/N: that is my favorite book trilogy ever. It just ended with the last book. Im writing a fanfic of my own about wat happens after the books. Well, ya.)

We eventually finished our homework by about five. It was still sunny out since it was daylight savings time. It was July 2, 2006. The 4th of July was coming up real soon. We were all going to celebrate at Titans Tower with the Titans. It is going to be cool. I am a little reluctant to go but it does sound fun.

Our little group includes Me, Samantha, Ptolemy, Tiffany, Gohan and Gar now. Gohan is another of us and is Japanese. He has brown eyes and spikey black hair. Gohan is the strong one in our group, He may look like it at first but he is pretty built for our age.

(A/N: I no if u have seen the show dragonball Z then u no that Gohan is from that show. This Gohan looks Japanese though and does not look the same. He does not have super powers. DBZ is one of my favs.)

We are like the unofficial Regina hating club. It started getting late and we all went home. I walked home with Ptolemy. We were adopted together. We were both orphans. I was wandering the streets and same with him. We were adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Olsen. They are some of the nicest people ever. We love them and they love us. So Ptolemy and I are like foster brother and sister.

"Later." Said Gohan.

"Later." Said Ptolemy.

"My house, at five." Said Gar.

"We'll be there." I said.

We went home and relaxed.

(Raven's POV)

Beast Boy seemed happier when he got home. He told us about his 'great' day. It got annoying after a while. It sounded like the others were looking forward to the 4th. I was enjoying the thought of some new friends myself. Even though I have all the friends I need……..

(Beast Boy's POV)

I walked past Raven's room for a second I thought I heard talking………. I guess I was imganining things. I shook my head and went to bed. I had had a good day for once. I was actually looking forward to school.

(A/N: like I said im srry for not updating. I feel so dum. This chappie was a bit longer though wasn't it? I hope u liked it. Cal wiil be refered to as Ptolemy from now on. Ttyl. Until next chappie.)


End file.
